


Embrace: Brujah - Chapter 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Chapter Summary:  Sometimes it's not good to go down into basement, especially the basement in the FBI Hoover building.





	Embrace: Brujah - Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Embrace: Brujah - Chapter 4

### Embrace: Brujah - Chapter 4

#### by Jo B

  


Title: The Embrace: Chapter 4 - Brujah 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/D, D/O non-con slash 

Rating: NC-17 

Category: Crossover, dark, romance, non-con 

Chapter Summary: Sometimes it's not good to go down into basement, especially the basement in the FBI Hoover building. 

Spoilers: This story begins after SR819 in season 6. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. Vampire: The Masquerade is the property of to White Wolf, Publishing. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Double warning! Fisting. 

Archive: Okay to archive, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Major thanks to Joey for beta-reading this story. 

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Embrace: Brujah  
By Jo B 

FBI Hoover Building  
Thursday, March 11, 1999  
5:00 p.m. 

The Brujah elder, Marcus Lager, had spent the last two late afternoons in the Hoover building overseeing the renovation project that involved more than just the replacement of all the windows. When his company was done it would be a safe place to work for all vampires not just the Ventrue with their superior resistance to sunlight. When Lager found out that Fox Mulder worked in the basement, he headed down there. He wanted to see the kine again. 

Lager had finally met Sirius' childe and was suitably impressed with the fledgling Ventrue. Lager had to hand it to the elder Ventrue for his good judgment in choosing his childe. The other Ventrue living in D.C. didn't come close to this Walter Skinner in intelligence and strength. This brought Lager back to his desire to strengthen his Brujah clan. While he still wanted to embrace Mulder, he would not challenge the Prince's claim over him. Sometimes it was better to let go of one's desires, especially when faced with a more powerful Kindred. Still he envied Sirius and Damien for choosing such exceptional kine to embrace. The last time Lager had embraced a kine was a hundred years ago, it was time he found another one worthy of his gift. 

Lager walked into the basement office that had two nameplates on the door: Special Agent Fox Mulder and Special Agent John Doggett. A kine with piercing blue eyes and an angular face looked up at him from a small wooden desk crammed into one corner of the small office. 

"May I help you?" Doggett asked. 

"I was looking for Agent Mulder," Lager said. 

"I'm his partner John Doggett. Is there something I can do for you?" 

Lager's interest just shot up. "So you work on the X-Files with him?" 

Doggett looked the large man over, noting his VIP visitor badge. "Yes. Now do you want to tell me what you want with Agent Mulder?" 

"We met at the Rainer Society. I had some questions for him, but maybe you could answer them." Lager walked over to the desk and held out his hand. "Marcus Lager," he said as they shook. 

Doggett winced as the larger man firmly grasped his hand and squeezed it while they shook. He could feel the bones in his hand grind together. Lager was a good head taller than Doggett and had the powerful build of a defensive end. Doggett would not want to get into a fight with this man. 

Doggett pulled his hand back. "Lager? So I take it that it's your company that is renovating the building?" 

"Yes. It looks like yours and Agent Mulder's office could use some renovating...." Lager looked around the small cramped office. "It's a bit small for two men, isn't it? I could tear down that wall and expand the office into the storage room beyond." 

Doggett glanced around at the crowded space, made more so by the new desk he was working at. He had expected to keep his old office like Scully had done. But when they got back from California all of his stuff had been boxed and sent down to the X-File's office. 

"Mr. Lager, I doubt you'll be able to get approval from the higher ups to renovate the X-Files office. We're pretty low on the totem pole, and I don't see why you would want to." A nagging suspicion of the large man's motives wormed its way into Doggett's subconscious. 

"Please call me Marcus." This kine was different from Mulder... not nearly as trusting. He could see the independent spirit in Doggett's eyes that spoke to all Brujah. "I've been given a free hand on this renovation project, and I'm already running well below budget. As for why I'd want to, let's just say that I appreciated Agent Mulder taking the time from his busy schedule to attend the Rainer forum. He opened my eyes to a few things." 

"If you can get approval from A.D. Skinner that would be good enough for me," Doggett said. 

Lager smiled and clamped John on the shoulder. "Good enough. I'll send down my top designer to draw up some plans for the new space." Lager turned and walked out of the office. He wanted to check further into John Doggett's background; if he liked what he found, then Lager would ask the Prince for permission to embrace this kine. Lager smiled, as he headed back upstairs, knowing instinctually that his selection was equal to that of the Ventrue's and Tremere's. The Brujah wasn't going to get the short end of the stick this time. 

* * *

Mulder walked into the office a few minutes later carrying a paper bag filled with Chinese takeout containers. 

"I hope you're hungry," he said, placing the bag on Doggett's small desk and pulling up a chair. Mulder started pulling the containers out of the bag. 

"I'm starving," Doggett said as he was handed his favorite Szechuan beef and a pair of chopsticks. 

They were working late to finish their report on the Arcadia case. Neither Mulder nor Doggett could agree on just what happened. Mulder claimed that Homeowner Association President Gene Gogolak brought a tulpa (a Tibetan thought-form) to life. In the end, the creature had killed Gogolak because Mulder had inadvertently handcuffed the man to a mailbox. And having anything attached to a mailbox was against the CC&R rules. After its creator had died the tulpa crumbled into mud. Doggett had missed that since he had been cold-cocked by Big Mike and locked inside a closet to protect him from the tulpa. 

Doggett rubbed the back of his head; it still had a large lump from where Big Mike had hit him. He picked up the chopsticks. "Fox, we can't put into our report that a creature made out of mud, garbage, and used coffee grounds killed eight people! That's just too plain loopy," he said as he masterfully snagged a piece of beef with the chopsticks. 

"That's what happened...." 

"According to you, I missed the whole thing." 

Mulder shrugged. "I don't want to lie about what happened." 

"Well at least the neighbors came forward with statements that Gogolak was responsible for killing their other neighbors. We can put that in our report and as a footnote add your wild theory about Gogolak using a tulpa to kill his neighbors." 

Mulder dipped an egg roll into hot mustard sauce. "How do you want to explain what killed Gogolak?" 

"I suppose that Big Mike could have beaten him to death after finding out that Gogolak had tried to kill him...." Doggett sighed, "But that is solely speculation." 

They continued to eat as they worked on their report. 

A knock at the door had both men glancing in that direction. A pretty woman with ebony skin and deep violet eyes stood in the doorway holding a leather case. 

Mulder and Doggett stood. "May we help you?" 

"I'm Jaz Williams, Mr. Lager sent me down to look at your office and the storage room next door." She set her case on a wooden chair next to Mulder's large oak desk. "If I won't be in the way, I'd like to take measurements and make design notes." 

Mulder look confused while Doggett answered. "You won't be in our way, Ms. Williams, go right ahead." 

Mulder watched the woman as she started to take careful measurements with the tape measure. "Um... John, do you know why she's measuring my office?" 

"Our office. Marcus Lager thought this space was too cramped for two men." 

"Marcus Lager? The man I met at the Rainer forum...?" 

"Yeah. He stopped down earlier to talk to you. His company is doing the renovation job on this building." 

"That includes the X-File's office?" 

"I think it includes whatever Marcus feels requires renovating." 

Mulder pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed. "You're on first names with him?" 

"He asked me to call him Marcus." Doggett reached for one of the cellophane wrapped fortune cookie and snapped it in two. He read the fortune and tossed it in the trash. 

"What does your fortune say?" Mulder asked reaching for the remaining cookie. 

"It said that my lover was going to fulfill my every sexual fantasy." 

Mulder smirked, retrieved the fortune from the trash, and read it aloud. "Turbulence will send your life into a spin." 

Doggett noticed the frown on his lover's face and shook his head. "Fox, it's only a fortune cookie." 

"I know you're right. Mine says I'm going to find true love. But I've already found it." 

Doggett grinned. "C'mon, Fox, let's wrap this report up. I want to get home and..." Doggett glanced over at Jaz before turning back to Mulder, he whispered, "And enjoy a peaceful evening with my true love." 

Mulder grinned as he tossed the empty takeout containers in the trash. "At least we can agree on something." 

* * *

DC Sewers 

Marcus Lager stopped down in the sewers to see Vagon about having the Nosferatu gather the information he wanted on John Doggett. They would be able to find every scrap of information that his usual sources were unable to obtain. 

"Brujah, the price is a pint of your blood," Vagon said. 

Lager already knew the price before he came down to their dreary underworld. The blood of an elder from the sixth generation was priceless. 

"Vagon, I expect this information by sunset tomorrow," he said, passing the Nosferatu a pint bag containing his blood. 

Vagon sniffed it, then bit into the bag and drank its contents, slurping loudly as he sucked the last drop out of the bag. He tossed the empty bag into the dirty sewer water running under the city. "You, Brujah, are an excellent vintage," he said. "Stop back tomorrow and I'll have the information on this kine for you." 

Lager nodded as he looked around with disgust. "Why don't you bring the information to my haven tomorrow night?" 

"Delivery is extra, Lager." 

"How much?" The big Brujah glared down at the smaller vampire. 

"One pint of ninth generation Brujah blood." Vagon knew he couldn't ask for another pint of Lager's sixth generation blood, and there were no seventh or eighth generation Brujah living on the East Coast. Lager was very meticulous about whom he embraced. His other childer had headed out to the West Coast. In San Francisco, the Prince of the city, had beheaded one of Lager's childer. The city still had a couple Brujah of the eighth generation but none from early generations. Vagon wondered if Lager's interest in this FBI agent wouldn't lead to a new seventh generation Brujah in D.C. New blood by an elder was always welcomed. He did find it interesting that Lager was looking at a FBI agent to embrace after Sirius and Damien both had chosen one to embrace. 

"The price is adequate, Vagon. Have the information to me tomorrow night." 

* * *

Doggett's Residence 

Mulder sighed with contentment as he cuddled in bed with John. He never thought he'd find someone who would love him unconditionally and make him feel safe and wanted. After the life Mulder'd had from childhood to the present he found it hard to let anyone in. When he did in the past, he'd been hurt and betrayed. John proved to be different. He was no spin... there were no hidden secrets or ulterior motives in John's wanting to be with him. 

He caressed the hot flesh along John's side. 

Doggett turned and buried his face in the crook of Mulder's neck. "Haven't you fallen asleep yet?" he mumbled tiredly. 

"Am I disturbing you?" 

"No." Doggett snuggled closer. 

Mulder smiled as he breathed in the scent of his man. He'd never been more comfortable. "I should spend more time at my place. People might become suspicious." 

"What people?" 

"The people that have spied on me over the years." 

"Fuck'em." Doggett lifted his head and looked down at Mulder. "Move in with me." 

"Don't you think people will get suspicious if we have the same address?" 

"Fuck'em." 

"I don't want to lose you as a partner." 

"The FBI has no policy against partners becoming room mates." 

"They have a policy against partners having sex with each other." Mulder looked up at Doggett and grinned. "I know fuck'em." 

"Damn right. They don't have to know. We can just say that you needed a place to stay after you were evicted." 

"No we can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I own the apartment building. Why would I evict myself?" 

"How come you never told me that?" 

"It never came up." 

"I never would of pegged you for a landlord." 

"Neither would I. My Dad gave me the building as an investment after I graduated from college. I didn't dare sell it. I employ a management company to oversee its maintenance and rent collection. I try to keep a low profile. None of the other tenants know that I own the building not even the building's superintendent." 

"Move in with me and keep the apartment as cover." 

"What about my fish?" 

"I have room for the tank in the living room. Now stop protesting." Doggett leaned down and kissed him. 

Mulder's arms went around John's back as he returned the kiss. 

* * *

Lager's Residence  
Friday, March 12, 1999  
9:00 p.m. 

Unlike the Ventrue (blue bloods) and the Tremere (warlocks), the Brujah elder didn't live on a gated estate. He lived inside an old converted warehouse in the heart of D.C.'s warehouse district. The warehouse was windowless and allowed him to safely drive his modified vehicles inside the large cavernous lower level even during full sunlight. 

The upper living quarters and lower office were contemporary in style. The woodwork was painted black. The furniture was glass, chrome, and leather. In Lager's office on the lower level he had a thick glass top desk with a laptop and a videophone. Modern conveniences made being a vampire all so much more tolerable. The office walls were black-marble. On one side was an eight-foot tall granite wall-fountain. The room was minimalist in style, classy and elegant. Off the office was another room. Not so streamline, bookshelves filled three walls, and filling the shelves were new and ancient books. 

The Brujah had always been the most independent clan. Their fiery passions were both a blessing and a curse. They had once been the philosophers of the Kindred, the seekers of freedom and enlightenment, but that had changed when Caine tossed them out of the first city after they had killed their founder. The once noble clan was reduced to one of disorder. They were now rightly referred to as the rabble. 

Lager sat behind his desk and opened the package that Vagon's fledgling had dropped off. He reclined in a comfortable leather chair and read every detail of John Jay Doggett's life. Two hours later he closed the folder and smiled in satisfaction. In his mind, Doggett would make the perfect Brujah. Like in Lager's mortal life, Doggett had been a warrior serving his country before he went into law enforcement. The most titillating part of the report was that Doggett was carrying on a sexual affair with Agent Mulder. How Vagon found that piece of information was hard to say, but it worked to Lager's advantage. 

Through Doggett's relationship with Mulder, the Brujah elder thought he could gain a foothold into the secretive Tremere clan after the Prince embraced Mulder. 

* * *

Doggett's Residence  
Sunday, March 13, 1999  
11:00 a.m. 

Mulder hung up the rest of his suits and dress shirts in John's closet. It felt strange to be ending his solitary life and moving in with another man. He and John decided to leave his furniture at the apartment and only move his clothing and personal affects. 

"Do you want to go out for lunch or eat here?" Doggett asked. 

"Eat here. I really just feel like spending the afternoon at home with you." 

Doggett smiled. "Okay, I'll whip us up something." 

Before John could leave, Mulder grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "We're going to have to tell my mom about us." 

"Does she know that you're gay?" Doggett asked. 

"No. But I don't think she'll have a problem with me living with you. She never wanted any grandchildren, so this might be a relief for her." Mulder shut the closet door. "I'll help you with lunch." 

The telephone rang as they stepped into the kitchen. Doggett answered it while Mulder pulled out a loaf of bread. 

"Hello." 

'Agent Doggett, this is A.D. Skinner.' 

"What can I do for you, sir." 

Mulder glanced over at his lover and mouthed 'who is it?' 

Doggett covered the mouthpiece and whispered, "Skinner," while he listened to the A.D. 

'I have some bad news. As the agent in charge of the Dana Scully murder investigation I thought you should know that Diana Fowley committed suicide last night. She was found hanging from a bed sheet by the guard this morning.' 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are they sure that it was suicide?" 

'Her body has been sent for an autopsy. It should tell if she killed herself or was murdered.' 

"Sir, who's heading up the investigation into her death?" 

'Special Agent Gene Crane....' Skinner paused then said softly, 'Would you break the news to Agent Mulder? I'm not sure if he still has feelings for Fowley after... but she was once his lover.' 

"I'll tell him, sir." Doggett hung up the telephone. 

Mulder had been listening to the one-sided conversation with growing unease. "What's going on, John?" 

"Diana Fowley committed suicide last night... or so it appears. Agent Crane is heading up the investigation. I'm sorry, Fox." 

Mulder closed his eyes as he fought to control in his emotions. He broke down when John pulled him into his arms. 

"Let it out, sweetheart," Doggett said as he rubbed Mulder's back. 

Mulder sobbed against John's shoulder. "God, I should hate her but for some reason I feel so sorry for her." 

"It's hard to hate someone you once shared your heart with, Fox." 

"I need a little bit of time alone to think. I'm going for a run." Mulder kissed John on the cheek and headed into the bedroom to change into jogging clothes. 

* * *

Skinner's Apartment 

Skinner leaned back into the softness of the new doeskin leather sofa. He looked down at Krycek who was kneeling at his feet. "Did Spender have her killed?" 

"Yes," Krycek said. "He would have sent me to do it if he were able to get a hold of me." 

"Alex, how many people have you assassinated?" 

Krycek frowned. "I never kept track. It was easier to do my job if I didn't think about them. Louis used to put a notch on his gun for everyone he killed. He enjoyed killing. It was only a job to me. I didn't get any pleasure out of it." 

"Maybe you should have found a job you enjoyed." 

"I enjoy serving you." 

"Then serve me. I want you to go to CGB Spender and set up a meeting with him for me." 

Krycek stood. "Yes, master." 

"Make it late at night." 

* * *

Rainer Estate  
Monday, March 14, 1999  
11:00 p.m. 

"Marcus, I give you my permission to embrace this kine," Prince Damien said. "It will make my embracing Fox Mulder easier if his FBI partner were also a cainite, since I want them to continue their work on the X-Files together." 

Lager resented having to ask permission from a Tremere for something that should be his right as an elder Brujah. The Prince had strict rules on the number of kine that were embraced and wanted to ensure a balance between the D.C. clans. 

"I agree that it is important that Agents Mulder and Doggett continue their work on the X-Files. I plan to allow my childe a great deal of freedom after his embrace." 

"I hope you give him adequate training...." 

"Brujah don't require the training that Tremere childer need. As a Brujah he will seek out the knowledge that he's interested in learning." 

"You will at least supply him with the basics to survive." 

Lager glared at the Prince before reining in his temper. "Prince Damien, I need to make preparations for my childe. So if you'll excuse me." The Brujah elder had never embraced an unwilling kine but in this case it was necessary. So additional steps would be needed to restrain and control his future childe. 

"Very well, Marcus, I'm sure you know what is best for your clan." 

* * *

In a warehouse not far from Lager's, two men moved stealthily. Skinner followed Krycek through the warehouse to a back room. He was quite prepared to kill the smoker if necessary. His nose could have found Spender without Krycek's help. He had smelled his foul scent the moment they climbed out of the car. 

The lights in the office were turned down but Skinner had no trouble seeing the smoker sitting on a wingback chair in the corner. 

"A.D. Skinner, you wanted to see me?" Spender said as he flicked a long ash off the cigarette. 

"Did you have Fowley killed?" 

"No. Now if that is all you wanted Alex will show you back out." 

Skinner approached the chair until he was looking into the smoker's eyes. Again he asked, "Did you have her killed?" This time while using his dominate powers. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

Spender found it impossible not to answer Skinner. "She knew too much about Mulder and his role in the project." 

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "And what role is that?" 

"He was the first successful test tube baby. Almost two decades before the Brown's child was born in England, we had already succeeded. But the nature of our success had to be kept secret. Could you imagine the public outcry if it were learned that we genetically engineered an embryo using alien stem cells before planting him into his mother's womb? I view Fox as my son, A.D. Skinner. I helped to engineer him into the brilliant man he is today. If Diana had told Fox what she knew it would have caused him considerable damage. You can't blame a father for wanting to protect his child, now can you?" 

Skinner frowned at the thought of alien genetic material being used. "Are you saying that Mulder's eidetic memory, high IQ, and intuitiveness were caused by alien genes being part of his DNA?" 

"He has other talents that we had to suppress in him as a child. When the time is right the project planned to release these talents." 

Skinner heard the pride in the man's voice. 

"Is he the only one?" Skinner asked. 

"He's the only one to survive to adulthood. There were two others that had become too unstable and had to be put down." 

"What about Gibson Praise?" 

"He was an unsanctioned experiment created by rebels outside our project. We tried to correct the problem through brain surgery. Unfortunately the operation didn't work." 

"He is a little boy, what you did to him was monstrous!" 

"Like Fox, Gibson is not totally human. They're not like us, A.D. Skinner." 

"You're a sick fuck. If I didn't need you, I'd rip out your throat," Skinner growled before turning on his heals and heading out of the grungy office. "C'mon along, Alex, it's time to go!" 

* * *

Doggett's and Mulder's Residence 

On the other side of town, Mulder gazed up into John's lust-filled steely blue eyes. Beautiful, he thought, as the other man fucked him deep and hard. His calves rested on John's shoulders. This was only the third time he'd been fucked by John and he was thoroughly enjoying the sensation. The feeling of fullness and completeness was something he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. 

Mulder moaned with pleasure as his prostate was struck. When John's fingers wrapped around his erection it only took a couple pulls and Mulder was coming. Milky strands of semen splashed on his chest. A few minutes later John had pulled out of him and collapsed in a sated stupor on top of him. Mulder could feel the dampness of come dripping out of his anus. It was an incredible feeling. 

"How are you feeling?" Doggett finally asked as he lifted himself off Mulder. 

"Fantastic. I love you so much, John." 

Doggett smiled and kissed him. "Likewise." He reached for the washcloth that was on the nightstand. 

Mulder enjoyed being pampered as John cleaned the come off his chest and butt. 

They then lay spooned together with Mulder in front of John. This sense of security from being in John's arms was something Mulder never thought he'd have in his life. He never loved anyone as much as he loved John. 

"Do you think we'll be able to work in our office tomorrow?" Doggett asked. 

"No. I think we'll be working out in the hallway again," Mulder said. 

"They have a crew working on the office tonight. Marcus did say they'd get it done." 

"I don't see how; they gutted the place, tore down a wall, and removed the drop ceiling." 

"Are you upset?" 

Mulder sighed, "No. Not really... it is probably best for us to have some more space." 

"Jaz is going to install a hanging screen between our desks to give us each a little privacy." 

"I saw it. It has a piece of frosted Plexiglas inside a chrome frame with metal chains to hang it from the ceiling." Mulder chuckled. "We can use it to make obscene hand puppets." 

Doggett squeezed him. "Are you at least happy about the color they painted it?" 

"Yes. I liked the dark blue paint and the granite floor. I'm still wondering what they are going to do with the ceiling." 

"At least they found the surveillance equipment someone had installed up there." 

"And you now believe me? About me being spied upon." 

"Yes. I believe you. Now let's try to get some sleep." 

"Night." 

* * *

FBI Hoover  
Tuesday, March 15, 1999  
8:00 a.m. 

"Wow," Mulder said as they walked into their remodeled office. The ceiling was a detailed map of the galaxy. It consisted of several sheets of Plexiglas painted black with clear pinpoint stars on the surface. The Plexiglas was suspended from the high ceiling and backlit by lights. It gave the affect of thousands of twinkling stars. Mulder was amazed by its accuracy. The stars weren't randomly placed. 

The new office had all new modular furniture. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief as he walked up to a message board that contained all of his newspaper clippings and his 'I Want To Believe' poster. 

Doggett frowned at the slick chrome and glass office furniture. "I feel like I'm on an episode of Star Trek." 

"I like it." 

"You would." 

Mulder grinned and sat behind his new desk. 

"I see your office is done," Skinner said as he walked into the room. 

"Captain, what brings you down from the bridge?" Mulder quipped. 

Doggett groaned. "Mulder, you're not going to put me through months of Star Trek jokes?" 

Skinner chuckled. "It does look sort of spacey in here." 

"At least it's larger," Doggett said as he walked over to his new work area. 

Skinner looked at Mulder and nodded toward the doorway. "If you have a moment, Agent Mulder, I'd like a word with you in private." 

Doggett glanced over at them. "You don't have to leave. I'm heading up to the cafeteria to get some coffee." 

After Doggett had left, Skinner shut the door behind him. 

"Agent Mulder, I understand that you were to the Rainer estate recently." 

"It was a few weeks ago, why?" 

"I think it would be best if you avoided any further contact with Damien Rainer." 

"Why?" 

"I can't tell you why. Just for your own safety avoid him." 

"Sir, I appreciate your advice even if I don't understand it. I really don't think I'll be hearing from Mr. Rainer again." Mulder couldn't help being curious about why Skinner would be warning to stay away from this man. 

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." 

* * *

Lager's Warehouse  
Tuesday, March 15, 1999  
10:00 p.m. 

Lager ran a hand over the cold wooden frame and restraints. He didn't particularly like restraining his future childe, but with John Doggett it would be necessary. 

Tomorrow he planned to have Doggett brought to his warehouse. His only concern was that Agent Mulder did not witness the abduction. He had no idea when Prince Damien would embrace Mulder, but he didn't want to wait. Lager realized that he should contact Sirius' childe, Walter Skinner, to cover up Doggett's temporary disappearance. No need to have the FBI hunting for his childe. 

Lager was looking forward to embracing Doggett. The man should be a formable challenge. 

* * *

Doggett's Residence  
Wednesday, March 16, 1999  
6:00 a.m. 

Mulder spread butter and jam on the toast after it popped up from the toaster. He carried the plates over to the table as his lover scooped the scrambled eggs onto separate plates. 

Doggett set the plates on the table and sat across from his lover. "Do you want to go for a drive this weekend?" 

"Where to?" 

"The mountains. We can go hiking." 

"It's still pretty cold up in the mountains." 

"We'll dress for it," Doggett said, then shoveled some eggs into his mouth. 

"Okay. As long as we're going up there I wouldn't mind camping overnight so we can do some stargazing." 

"Only if we can share a sleeping bag." 

Mulder smiled as he picked up the coffee mug. "I'm agreeable to that." 

"Do you want to stop for the dry cleaning tonight?" Doggett asked. 

"Sure." 

They finished eating and Mulder rose to rinse his plates and place them in the dishwasher. "I suppose we should get to work," he said as he dried his hands on a towel. 

Doggett placed a hand on Mulder's arm. "C'mere first. I need something to get me through the day. Being in that office with you, and not being able to touch you, is sheer torture." He wrapped his arms around Mulder and kissed him. 

Mulder opened his mouth as Doggett's tongue sought entry. He returned the kiss hungrily his fingers combing through the hairs at the back of John's head. They finally ended the kiss breathless. 

"Maybe we can call in sick today?" Mulder suggested. 

Doggett reached up and straightened his lover's tie before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You leave first. I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen, then I'll stop at Starbucks and get us some coffee." 

Mulder smirked as he grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. "You're just trying to avoid working in our new office." 

Doggett smiled as he watched Mulder leave the house. 

* * *

Tampir Estate  
Wednesday, March 16, 1999  
6:00 p.m. 

Skinner gazed into his sire's mesmerizing eyes. He had just finished telling him about his meeting with CGB Spender. He hoped that his information about Mulder's strange origin would protect his agent from being embraced by the Prince. 

"Intriguing," Sirius said. 

"Sire, do you think the Prince will listen?" Skinner asked. 

"He'll listen. The Tremere are great listeners. However, he'd probably be even more fascinated with this new information about Fox Mulder." 

Skinner's heart sank. "Isn't there anyway you could talk him out of embracing Mulder?" 

"I know you love this kine, Walter, but even I cannot change the Prince's mind." Sirius caressed the side of Skinner's face. "You have been doing quite well on your own, childe. Better than I thought you would. I'm proud of you." 

Skinner felt a sensation of pride at his sire's words of praise. Sirius had started showing him a little more respect, since Skinner returned to his previous life and was no longer under Sirius' watchful eyes. 

"It hasn't been easy to adjust to being a kindred," Skinner said. 

"You are adjusting," Sirius said. 

James entered the room, carrying a tray with two goblets of blood. Krycek followed behind him and went to stand at Skinner's side while James offered one goblet to Sirius then the other to Skinner. 

Sirius sipped the dark fluid. "The Brujah elder complimented me on my choice in you... coming from Lager that was high praise indeed." 

"I met Mr. Lager last week at the Hoover building. I was concerned at first over his interest in the X-Files and Mulder, but he doesn't appear to pose a threat." 

"Lager is smart, he knows that Damien plans to embrace Mulder and he wouldn't want to invoke the Prince's ire by touching Mulder in any way. Besides, Lager has already asked the Prince's permission to embrace your other agent." 

"My other agent?" 

"Agent Doggett." 

Skinner's fingers tightened on the goblet. "Why does he want to embrace Doggett?" 

"To strengthen his clan. He's seen what good stock the FBI offered and your X-File agents in particular." 

A frown spread across Skinner's lips over the knowledge there was nothing he could do to stop his agents from being embraced. 

* * *

Doggett made it home before Mulder; the sun had already set. He parked his truck in the driveway off to the side so Mulder could squeeze past it and pull into the garage when he arrived home. As he climbed out, a large SUV pulled up in front of the driveway and Jaz Williams climbed out of the backseat. 

"Ms. Williams, what are you doing here?" Doggett asked as he walked down the driveway to greet her. 

"Mr. Lager has sent me to escort you to him," she said. 

"Why does he want to see me?" Doggett's brows furrowed with suspicion. 

"He'll have to tell you that." 

"I'm sorry, but I ain't going." 

"You don't understand. You have no choice." With that she grabbed Doggett. 

Doggett was startled as he was literally lifted off his feet and thrown into the SUV. "Hey, lady, get your fucking hands off me!" Before he could protest further a ball gag was shoved into his mouth and fastened in place. His wrists were cuffed behind his back with his own handcuffs then his ankles were roped together and tied to the handcuffs. It all happened in lightning speed. Doggett found himself lying on his stomach on the hard leather seat. He struggled and panted as the SUV drove down the road. 

"Johnny, you're so lucky to have been chosen by Marcus," Jaz purred as she ran her fingers through Doggett's hair. "The Brujah are a far better clan than all of the others." 

A male voice chuckled from the driver's seat. "Yeah, baabee! We cool!" 

Doggett tried to speak but it came out garbled behind the gag. What were these two talking about? 

"If you don't try to yell for help, Johnny, I'll take the gag off," Jaz said as she bent to look into his eyes. 

Doggett glared at her then nodded, and she unfastened the gag and removed it. 

"Look, lady, kidnapping a federal agent is a felony. If you let me go right now, I'll be willing to forget this little incident." 

"Really? What do you think, Soo? Should we let Johnny go?" 

"No way, Jazster. He's sweet, besides Marcus will have our heads," came the voice from the front seat. 

"Why are you doing this?" Doggett asked. 

She caressed the side of his cheek with a long manicured fingernail. "Marcus will explain everything to you." 

It wasn't long before the SUV drove into a warehouse and parked. The rope binding Doggett's ankles was cut and he was hauled out of the truck. 

"You're going to love your time here, G-man. That is if you survive it," the driver said. 

Doggett got his first look at the driver. He appeared to be of Korean ancestry, but his accent was definitely American possibly from the Midwest. "I'd love it better if you'd take the cuffs off," Doggett said twisting his wrists. 

"Soo, bring him up!" Lager's voice boomed from overhead. 

Doggett looked up and saw the large man looking down at them from a walkway that spanned the warehouse. 

Soo grinned and waved then he and Jaz guided Doggett over to a metal staircase. 

Doggett's temper rose as they climbed the steps then crossed the bridge to where Lager was standing. When they stopped in front of the large man, Doggett growled, "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but I demand that you let me go! You have no right to hold me against my will!" 

Lager chuckled at Doggett's outburst. "I have every right to hold you here. Humans are no better than livestock to us cainites." 

Doggett's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by cainites?" 

"Descendents of Caine," Lager said. 

"Caine?" 

"Don't you know your bible, John?" 

"You're not talking about Caine and Abel...." 

"Now you're catching on." 

"What is this, some sort of religious cult?" Doggett was beginning to worry. That's the last thing he wanted was to fall into the hands of some unstable Kool-Aid drinking cult. 

"You'll find out soon enough." Lager bent and lifted Doggett over his shoulder. 

"Hey! Dammit... let me down!" 

Doggett struggled as he looked down Lager's back from his awkward perch over the man's broad shoulder. His wrists were still cuffed behind his back. He couldn't believe how strong Lager was as he was carried like a small child down a corridor and into a windowless room where he was lowered back to his feet. 

Doggett swallowed in dread at what he saw. 

The room had a high-beamed ceiling. The walls were painted a deep burgundy and the hardwood floor was painted black. Only a few tiny lights hung from beams. The light didn't quite reach into the dark corners. In the center of the room was a seven-foot tall, wooden X-frame with metal cuffs on each end where wrists and ankle could be fastened. 

"Welcome to your home for the next three days," Lager said as he reached behind Doggett's back and snapped the handcuffs open using his bare strength. 

Once his hands were free, Doggett struck out at Lager, hoping to catch him off guard so he could then make a break for the door. Unfortunately the larger man moved with such unnatural quickness that Doggett found himself pinned against the wooden X frame before he could so much as breathe. Then his arms were yanked above his head and fastened to the wooden X. Doggett's feet dangled several inches off the ground. His shoes and socks were removed; then his ankles were fastened to the frame. The hard metal cuffs cut into his wrists and his shoulder blades ached from being hung spread eagle off the ground. 

Lager stood eye to eye with Doggett. "I'm going to enjoy embracing you," he said before diving in to devour John's mouth in a brutal possessive kiss. He had to hold Doggett's head still as the agent tried to twist away from the kiss. After Lager finished, Doggett spit in his face. 

"Keep your Goddamn hands off me!" 

Lager smiled as he wiped the spit off his face. He reached out and removed Doggett's tie. Then he proceeded to tear off the agent's suit and underwear, until Doggett hung naked from the frame. 

"Nice. I really like what I see, John. You're fit." Lager ran hand over Doggett's body before reaching down and stroked the agent's flaccid penis. "I bet you enjoying fucking Agent Mulder. He's so hot, isn't he?" 

"Leave Agent Mulder out of this!" Doggett snapped. 

"I think I've I found your Achilles' heel, John," Lager said as he continued to stroke until the organ swelled against its owner's will. "You'd do anything for Agent Mulder, wouldn't you? Just how far would you go to protect him?" 

"Fuck you!" 

Lager allowed his fangs to drop from their sheaths as he grinned. He watched the look of fear appear in those dazzling blue eyes before he lowered his mouth to Doggett's neck and sunk his fangs in the tender flesh. 

* * *

Doggett's and Mulder's Residence 

Mulder drove into the driveway and pulled into the garage. He noted John's truck as he eased pass it on the driveway. They had agreed because they wanted to keep their relationship a secret that Mulder would park his car out of sight in the garage. 

He closed the garage door then retrieved the dry cleaning from the backseat. 

"Hey, Slugger, I'm home!" Mulder called as he stepped through the back door. He glanced around the kitchen and didn't see his lover, so he headed back to the bedroom. 

Still no John. Mulder hung the dry-cleaning in the closet then headed through the house in search of his lover. John's bike was in the living room, his running shoes were in the bedroom, and his truck was in the driveway. After searching the first floor, he stepped outside into the backyard and looked around before heading back inside. He opened to door going down into the basement. 

"John, are you down there?" 

Getting no answer, Mulder turned on the light at the top of the steps and headed down into the basement. He searched the entire basement before heading back upstairs. 

Mulder pulled out his cell phone and dialed John's cell phone number. He received an out of service message. "Okay don't panic, his cell's battery is probably dead. John might be over at one of the neighbors." 

Mulder chewed on his lower lip nervously. He hadn't been living there long enough to have met the neighbors. Should he run around the neighborhood searching for John and chance embarrassing him or wait for a couple of hours until John comes home? 

After pacing around the kitchen a couple of minutes, Mulder headed outside in search of John. He just didn't like the feeling he had that something was wrong. 

* * *

Skinner's Apartment 

Skinner swore and hurled the cell phone across the room where it smashed against the wall. 

"What's wrong?" Krycek asked as he paused in his task of dusting the furniture. 

"The Brujah elder has abducted Agent Doggett and he now wants me to cover up his disappearance until Doggett's ready to return to work. Lager plans to embrace him." 

Krycek was baffled at Skinner's violent reaction to this FBI agent being embraced. He might understand if it were Mulder. "Wasn't this Agent Doggett the one who investigated Scully's disappearance and murder?" 

"Yes, he's also Mulder's new partner." Skinner realized that he had been keeping Krycek a prisoner at his apartment with little news of the outside world. The only times Krycek left the apartment was when he had to run errands for Skinner. 

"So this is about Mulder; not this Agent Doggett. You're worried about how he might react to losing another partner." 

Skinner looked at his pretty green-eyed ghoul. He wasn't about to tell Krycek that Doggett was also Mulder's lover. "Yes." 

"Couldn't you just tell Mulder that Doggett had a family emergency and had to leave the state? It's not as if he's going to end up dead like Scully." 

"No. I won't lie to Mulder." 

* * *

After Mulder had checked with all of their neighbors he returned home and searched the house from top to bottom again. 

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Where are you, John?" 

When John still hadn't come home, by nine o'clock, he broke down and called John's friends from Criminal Investigations, making the excuse that he had to contact him about a case but John's cell phone wasn't working and he wasn't at home. 

His anxiety increased as minutes turned into hours. It was after one o'clock in the morning when he finally drove over to Viva Towers to talk to Skinner. He had no trouble getting into the high security apartment building. Mulder paced the elevator as it carried him to the seventeenth floor. 

His hand shook as he knocked on Skinner's door. This wouldn't be the first time that he had woken Skinner in the middle of the night. To his surprise Skinner answered the door wide-awake dressed in a Henley shirt and jeans. 

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help." Anxiety had frayed Mulder's nerves and he swayed on his feet. 

Skinner grabbed Mulder's forearm and guided him into the apartment. "Agent Mulder, come in. You look like you're going to pass out." 

"Sir, Agent Doggett is missing." 

"Why would you think he is missing? He was at work today." 

"His truck is parked in the driveway at his house, but he wasn't at home. I searched the neighborhood and called his friends. No one has seen him." 

"Mulder, that doesn't mean he's missing. He might have been out with a friend from outside the bureau. Besides what were you doing at his place?" Skinner knew they were lovers, but he assumed Mulder still spent most of the workweek at his apartment. 

Mulder moistened his lips, with John's life in danger it was time for the truth. "Sir, I live with him. We're lovers...." Mulder heard a sound from upstairs. "What was that?" 

"My brother is visiting, he's using the guestroom," Skinner said. 

Mulder turned back to face Skinner. "I know I've placed my FBI partnership with John on the line, but I seriously believe his life is in danger. If I have to give up the X-Files and my career in the FBI to get him back I'll do it." 

"Look, Mulder, I already suspected that you and John were involved sexually. It was one of the reasons I chose him as your partner." The A.D. wanted to put Mulder's mind at ease. "C'mon sit on the sofa. I'll fix you a drink to calm your nerves then we can discuss how to proceed." 

"Sir, I won't survive losing him...." Mulder broke down in tears. 

"Stop with the sir, Mulder, its just Walter." Skinner helped Mulder sit on the sofa then pulled the distraught man into his arms. "We'll get him back. I promise." 

* * *

Lager's Warehouse 

The cool touch of a washcloth on his face woke Doggett. He gazed down at Jaz as she used a washcloth to clean the sweat and ease the aches from his body. 

"You have a real nice body, Johnny." 

"Don't call me that." 

"What should I call you?" 

Doggett ignored her question. "What are you?" he asked as the pain in his arms and shoulder blades made it hard for him to even think. It didn't help that he felt totally exposed with his legs spread apart and his genitals dangling. 

"I'm Kindred from the Brujah clan. The same as you're going to be after Marcus embraces you." 

"I don't understand... Kindred? I thought Lager said you were Cainites." 

Jaz sighed. "Kindred and Cainites are the same thing." 

"So you're some new religious cult." 

"No. We're not human. You're probably familiar with the crude term of vampire." 

"You're crazy." Doggett had tried not to think of Lager drinking his blood earlier. Even seeing the evidence with his own two eyes it was difficult for Doggett to accept. 

"No. I'm a two hundred year old vampire." She gave him a toothy smile, showing him her fangs. "When I was human I was a slave on a plantation down in Georgia. It was a difficult life. All of my babies were ripped from my arms and sold. I was no better than an animal to those people. It all ended when I was embraced." Jaz rinsed the washcloth in the bucket of water. "Marcus is my sire's, sire's, sire. I'm tenth generation Brujah. You should consider yourself lucky, Johnny, to be embraced by him." 

"Why is he torturing me?" 

"He's testing of your strength and endurance." 

"Jaz, I need to get a message to Fox Mulder. Help me." 

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Fox Mulder is being claimed by the Prince tonight." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Next time you see your lover you'll both be kindred." 

* * *

Guilt twisted in Skinner's gut. He couldn't keep up the lies any longer. Not when he saw how shattered Mulder was over losing Doggett. "Mulder, I know where Agent Doggett is." 

Mulder looked at him stunned. "How would you know? Where is he?" 

"Marcus Lager has him." 

"Why would Lager have him? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" 

Skinner ran his hand over his scalp. "Mulder, it's a long story." 

Mulder stood and stormed for the front door and yanked it open. "You can tell me on the way to get John from Lager!" 

Skinner sensed them the moment they entered his building. He hurried to the door and grabbed Mulder's hand. "We don't have much time. I need to get you out of here." 

"What's wrong?" 

"There's no time to explain!" Skinner growled as they ran toward the stairwell. 

Mulder wasn't moving fast enough, so Skinner threw him over his shoulder and used his celerity discipline to race down the seventeen floors to the garage faster than the eye could see. 

He heard Mulder's startled gasp as they reached the garage in a few seconds. 

Skinner came to a stop when he saw Prince Damien leaning up against his car. 

"Put me down!" Mulder said as he gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick." 

"Hang on, Mulder." Skinner tightened his hold on his agent as he glanced around for a way to escape. Other Tremere blocked the exits. 

"Fledgling, you weren't planning to leave with my property." 

"Prince Damien, please don't touch him." 

"Your love for this kine is touching. Now set him down and I'll allow you off with only a warning this time. If you fail to obey me, you will meet your final death in this garage," the Prince's voice was calm and commanding. 

Skinner saw no way out, so he lowered Mulder back to his feet. "I'm sorry, Mulder." 

"What the hell is going on? How were you able to move so fast?" Mulder looked suspiciously over at Damien as he remembered Skinner's previous warning. "Rainer, why are you here?" 

"Fox, you're coming with me," Damien said as he walked over to them. 

"No, I'm going with my boss to rescue my partner." 

"Mulder, we don't have a choice," Skinner said. "Prince Damien, just promise me that you won't make him take an innocent life. The guilt would be too much for him to bear." 

"Put your mind at ease, fledgling, we Tremere have our own ways of training our childer." 

Mulder looked between Skinner and Damien then he spotted several more people in the garage. And he suddenly realized just what they were. He turned to Skinner. "You didn't have plastic surgery... you're a vampire. Aren't you, sir? You're all vampires." 

Damien smiled. "Not even an ounce of doubt." 

Skinner hung his head down. "Mulder, I never wanted this to happen." 

"Walter, did he do this to you?" Mulder glared at Damien. 

"No. My sire is Sirius Tampir. You met him at the Rainer forum." 

"Oh God...." Mulder paled as the implication sunk in. "Everyone at the forum was a vampire!" He threw himself at Damien. The suddenness of his attack landed them both on the floor. Mulder pulled his handgun and pressed it against Damien's temple. "What's Lager doing to John? If he's hurt him I'll kill you." 

The Prince smiled as he stared into Mulder's angry eyes. "Put the gun down, Fox. You'll see your lover again, I give you my word on it." 

Skinner watched as Mulder's expression changed and he realized that Damien was using his Tremere dominate powers to control Mulder's mind. The gun was set on the ground and Mulder stood. 

Damien rose gracefully to his feet. He placed a hand on the small of Mulder's back. "We shall be leaving now." 

Skinner stepped forward and touched Mulder's shoulder. "I know you must hate me, but I hope someday that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you harm." 

For the briefest moment Mulder's eyes focused on Skinner's face with sadness in their hazel depths, then his face returned to a blank expression as Damien led him out of the garage. 

Skinner closed his eyes and swore. 

* * *

Lager's Warehouse  
Thursday, March 17, 1999  
7:00 p.m. 

To take his mind off the pain, Doggett focused on Fox. He'd been there for one day with only the memory of his lover to help him remain sane. Doggett no longer had any doubts that vampires were holding him. Lager had fed on him twice in the past twenty-four hours. 

The last time, Doggett had gotten hard with arousal to the amusement of Lager who sucked him off. 

Doggett had other problems, he needed to take a crap really badly and wasn't about to while hanging from the X-frame. As if reading his mind, Soo came into the room carrying two buckets and a towel. 

Soo spread the towel under Doggett. Then he set an empty bucket aside and placed one full of water beneath the agent's spread legs. "I'm going to give you an enema," he said as he mirthfully held up the enema nozzle shaped like a thick butt-plug in front of Doggett's face. "Marcus wants you completely cleaned out." 

The middle of the wooden of the frame was pressed against Doggett's back. It left his ass exposed from behind. Soo spread lube on the nozzle then forced it into Doggett's anus and up his rectum. 

Doggett squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of the cold metal as the vampire placed the rubber hose into the bucket of water and started filling his bowels with warm water. He became even more uncomfortable as his belly expanded under the amount of water being pumped into him. 

"Please, stop... I can't take any more," he moaned. 

Soo pressed Doggett's extruded belly, causing his captive to thrash in pain. "I think you can take a little more. I want to get you really clean inside. This will be the last time your body will ever defecate. You'll enjoy being kindred once you get used to a few restrictions." 

Soo left the nozzle in after the water was done filling Doggett's guts. "You need to hold it in for ten minutes." 

Sweat dampened Doggett's hair and forehead as his body was racked with severe cramps. When Soo finally allowed him to empty his bowels in the bucket he thought those were the longest ten minutes he'd ever experienced and was so glad when it was finally over. 

Soo left to empty the bucket and came back with another filled with fresh water. "We need to repeat the process until you are completely clean inside." 

Doggett groaned as Soo reinserted the enema nozzle and filled him with another bucket of warm water. The process was repeated one additional time before Soo was satisfied that his charge was clean. He then came back with a bucket of soapy water and gave Doggett a sponge bath. When finished, he rubbed scented oil on the agent's flesh. 

"I see you have him ready for me," Lager said as he walked into the room wearing only a bathrobe. "Have you ever been fisted, John?" 

Doggett's eye widened as Lager removed the bathrobe and hung it on a hook by the door. The man was muscular, his forearms were huge, and his hands large. No way could Doggett see taking that man's hand up his ass. 

Lager smiled. "I want to feel you inside while you're still hot and alive." 

Doggett trembled with fear as he watched Soo liberally applied a thick coat of grease to Lager's hand and forearm all the way up to his elbow. He closed his eyes and tried to focus back on Fox as Lager moved behind him. The first finger that entered his body brought Doggett back to the present. 

Lager took his time. A full half-hour had passed before he pushed a third finger inside the hot body. He was careful not to cause any damage to his future childe as he slowly loosened the muscles and pushed a fourth finger inside. Bending in his thumb, Lager worked his whole hand inside, and smiled as a moan of pleasure escaped his captive's lips. He slowly folded his fingers down to form a fist, and watched with fascination as the tight anal muscles tightly squeezed his wrist. Lager was determined to bury his arm up to his elbow. 

The sensation of having a hand up his ass was something Doggett had never wanted to experience. He hated his body for finding the sensation pleasurable. His cock was standing up with arousal. When Lager started to slowly fist him, Doggett couldn't stop himself from coming. His white milky come arched up and splashed on the black wooden floor. The sensation turned from pleasurable to painful as the large man fisted him harder and faster, forcing more and more of his arm up Doggett's rectum. "Stop! You're killing me!" 

Lager stopped and slowly removed his arm. He checked for damage before standing and walking around the X-frame to face Doggett. Lager looked at the come on the floor. "I see you enjoyed it, too." 

Doggett blushed to the tips of his ears. "I don't enjoy being raped! You're not going to get away with this, they're going to be looking for me!" 

"No they won't." Lager licked at the salty flesh at the side of John's throat. "You see, John, your boss A.D. Skinner is kindred. He's already covered up yours and Agent Mulder's disappearances." He sunk his fangs in and feasted on the delicious blood. 

* * *

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean 

Mulder sat next to Damien as the Tremere read silently from an ancient tome. They were on a private jet flying to Vienna. 

"You said that I'd see John again, didn't you?" Mulder asked, breaking the silence. 

"Yes. Your first loyalty will be with the Tremere clan, but I'll allow you to continue your relationship with Agent Doggett." 

"Why are we going to Vienna?" Mulder hoped to find someway to escape after the plane landed. 

"Our clan elders are in Vienna. After I embrace you, you'll be required to drink from each of them. It is part of our binding ceremony. The Tremere clan is different from the other clans. We aren't descended from Caine like the others. Our founder, Tremere, is a wizard. He stole the blood from an ancient Cainite and performed blood magic to change us into vampires. The other clans fear us. We are far superior to them and they know it. We are the next step in Kindred evolution." 

Mulder made a face at the thought of being forced to drink the blood of other vampires, but his inquisitive mind wanted to learn more about these vampires. "What are the other clans? Is Skinner's sire a Tremere?" 

"No. His sire is a Ventrue...." Prince Damien proceeded to teach his future childe about each of the thirteen clans. 

* * *

Lager's Warehouse  
Saturday, March 19, 1999  
8:00 p.m. 

Doggett didn't think he would survive much longer, he'd been on the frame for three days without even any water. He wanted to live for Fox's sake. It was the only thing that kept him fighting. He didn't believe Jaz that some Prince had taken Fox. 

"You've done very well, John," Lager said as he stepped into the room. 

"Fuck off!" 

Lager chuckled. "You're going to make an excellent Brujah. Even after three days on the frame you still have fire in your gut." He then fell upon Doggett, his arms going around the startled agent in an embrace and kissing him. His lips moved from the struggling man's lips to his throat. 

Doggett felt his heart beating loudly as Lager sucked the blood from his body. He became aroused and unconsciously humped against the larger man's clothed body. The room seemed to spin and darken as he sagged on the frame. Doggett realized that he was dying. 

Lager opened a vein in his own wrist and placed it into Doggett's mouth, the agent turned his head away. 

"Drink, John. Don't you want to see your Fox again?" 

Hearing his lover's name, Doggett turned his head and swallowed the blood that was filling his mouth. The taste inflamed his senses and he sucked greedily. 

Lager stroked Doggett's body lovingly as his life's blood flowed into his new childe. 

Then he stepped away leaving his new childe still hanging on the frame. 

Doggett blinked. The colors, hues, and light amazed him. He felt reborn. All of his body's aches and pains were gone, replaced by a gnawing hunger that filled his whole being. He looked at his sire hungrily as Lager held out his bloody wrist. 

"You want more, childe, you'll have to come and get it." 

Not even thinking, Doggett broke the iron cuffs holding him to the frame and he was on Lager in less than a heartbeat. His mouth latched onto the larger man's wrist and he fed hungrily on the life-giving blood. Unlike Sirius, Lager allowed his childe to have his fill. No innocent victim was offered. 

Lager finally pulled his wrist away and had to restrain Doggett from grabbing it again. "You've had enough, childe." 

Doggett struggled briefly but Lager was too strong. He glanced back at the frame and was stunned to see the broken metal cuffs. 

"Soo, take my childe to his room and help him dress. Then I want you and Jaz to take him hunting with you." 

Doggett was temporarily too overwhelmed to put up any sort of protest. He followed Soo across the warehouse to a large bedroom. 

"This will be your room for as long as you want. Marcus is quite generous. You will find your clothes in the closet." 

Doggett dressed as he continued to look around in amazement and dread. "Am I a vampire?" 

"You're kindred," Soo said with a bored voice. "Forget the vampire legions you've heard; not all of them are true." 

"But I need blood to survive." 

"Yes. But you don't have to kill to get it, and it can be animal blood." 

"Where are we going?" Doggett wanted to go home to Fox. 

"We're going hunting." 

"I want to go home." 

"You're not ready to be on your own yet." 

"I don't care. I want to see my partner." 

Soo shrugged as he looked over at Jaz. "Okay we'll take you to your house first." 

Doggett followed them out the door and asked, "How many Brujah live in D.C.?" 

"Counting you, twenty." 

* * *

End of Chapter 4 - Brujah  
Coming soon Chapter 5 - Tremere   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
